


Kinktober Day 3 - Sensory Deprivation

by sassykenzie1



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Eren is blindfolded while he and Levi have sex.Sensory Deprivation |Temperature Play | Edgeplay | Knife Play





	Kinktober Day 3 - Sensory Deprivation

**Author's Note:**

> This one is extremely, extremely rushed.

“Captain?”

“I’m here, Eren. Are you still okay to go?”

“Yes!”

“Okay, remember the safe word?”

“Titans!”

‘Very good.”

Eren can’t see, but he can still tell Levi was walking towards him. Levi sets a hand on Eren’s thigh, causing Eren to jump. Eren hears rustling and Levi elevates his head, setting a pair of earmuffs on his head.

Levi’s hands leave him. Eren already wishes Levi would touch him again.

Levi straddles Eren, forcefully kissing him. Eren kisses back, earning himself a small smack on his thigh. Levi kisses down, wasting no time. After all, he had commanded Eren to prepare himself beforehand.

Levi grabs Eren by the calves and throws them over his shoulders, lining himself up with Eren’s entrance.  
Every feeling is increased since he can’t see or hear Levi. Levi kisses his thigh as he begins to thrust inside Eren.  
It didn’t long at all for Levi’s thrust to become erratic, and Eren was suddenly warm inside and Levi came.

Levi reaches up to undo Eren’s blindfold, blocking the candlelight from blinding Eren, letting him blink and adjust to the light first.

“You can’t sleep now, Eren. You agreed to help us, remember?”  
“Yeah, yeah. I know, I’m coming.”

Levi gives Eren a kiss as they get ready.


End file.
